leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vladimir/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "That which runs through you will run you through." - There is a temple hidden in the mountains between Noxus and the Tempest Flats, where the secrets of an ancient and terrifying sorcery are kept. The area surrounding the temple is littered with the exsanguinated corpses of those who have mistakenly wandered too close. These served only to pique the curiosity of Vladimir, when - in his youth - he trekked through these mountains during his flight from Noxus. A day earlier, the teenaged Vladimir had brutally murdered two boys his age, for no better reason than to enjoy the intoxicating scarlet bloom that surged forth. He realized immediately that he would never be able to suppress his murderous desires, and if he remained in Noxus, his foul deeds were sure to catch up with him. Without hesitation, he abandoned the city-state, and journeyed south. The trail of bodies led him to a crumbling stone temple. Inside he found an aging monk who appraised him with eyes of pure crimson. Vladimir surprised the monk by returning the wicked gaze with zeal. Recognizing the boy's sinister craving, the monk taught Vladimir how to manipulate and control the fluid of life, often practicing on passing travelers. When it came time for Vladimir to learn the final lesson, the monk warned that failure would result in death. Vladimir did not fail, but success bore a grisly surprise. During the ritual, every drop of the monk's blood was drawn from his body and fused with Vladimir's, imbuing him with his master's magical essence, and that of every hemomancer before him. Left alone and suddenly without purpose, Vladimir resolved to return to Noxus, determined to prove the supremacy of his craft. When the Noxian High Command observed the gruesome fates which befell the palace guards, they elected to avail themselves of Vladimir's unsavory talents. |-| 1st= "That which runs through you will run you through." - There is a temple hidden in the mountains between Noxus and the Tempest Flats, where the secrets of an ancient and terrifying sorcery are kept. The area surrounding the temple is littered with the exsanguinated corpses of those who have mistakenly wandered too close. These served only to pique the curiosity of Vladimir, when - in his youth - he trekked through these mountains during his flight from Noxus. A day earlier, the teenaged Vladimir had brutally murdered two boys of his age, for no better reason than to enjoy the intoxicating scarlet bloom that surged forth. He realized immediately that he would never be able to suppress his murderous desires, and if he remained in Noxus, his foul deeds were sure to catch up with him. Without hesitation, he abandoned the city-state, and journeyed south. The trail of bodies led him to a crumbling stone temple. Inside he found an aging monk who appraised him with eyes of pure crimson. Vladimir surprised the monk by returning the wicked gaze with zeal. Recognizing the boy's sinister craving, the monk taught Vladimir how to manipulate and control the fluid of life, often practicing on passing travelers. When it came time for Vladimir to learn the final lesson, the monk warned that failure would result in death. Vladimir did not fail, but success bore a grisly surprise. During the ritual, every drop of the monk's blood was drawn from his body and fused with Vladimir's, imbuing him with his master's magical essence, and that of every hemomancer before him. Left alone and suddenly without purpose, Vladimir resolved to return to Noxus, demanding enrollment in the League to prove the supremacy of his craft. When the Noxian High Command observed the gruesome fates which befell the palace guards, they elected to avail themselves of Vladimir's unsavory talents. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 27 July, 20 CLE ;Observation Vladimir moves with purpose, his long hair and robes flowing dramatically behind him as his deliberate strides carry him swiftly towards his goal. The heels of his polished boots ring out against the marble halls of the Institute of War, an unwelcome clamor in the otherwise oppressive silence. He spies his destination ahead, a great stone doorway. The regal demeanor of our guest is a hoax; a trap for those foolish enough not to look beyond the surface. The perfectly groomed hair, the extravagant attire, the manicured fingernails... these marks of nobility are false. The truly perceptive will not be deceived by this charade. From his cruel, angular features, to the vicious, yet regal, jewelry that adorns his fingertips, there is no doubt: this is a predator. Vladimir pauses for a moment as he arrives, relishing the moment. He admires the craftsmanship with fickle, covetous eyes. A pair of panthers stand sentry in the relief of the marble archway, their lithe forms a tribute to their artisan's talent. An inscription above announces his destination: "The truest opponent lies within." He reaches out to caress the polished stone. The doors part at his touch, drifting silently open. Beyond them lay blackness. Vladimir licks his thin lips, and darts inside. ;Reflection Vladimir stood in the darkness of the Reflecting Chamber. For a moment there was only the silence and the expectant beating of his heart. Then there was a whisper. "Vladimir, my child", called a voice from the black. He recognized it instantly, and his hair stood on end. Out of the darkness strode another figure, of similar stature but clothed in the simpler robes of a monk. His ashen hair was rivaled only by the sickly pallor of his skin. His eyes were pure crimson. "Dmitri?" Vladimir inquired, incredulous. "But, master, you are gone. I killed you." The figure threw back his head, howling with laughter. "I cannot be gone, Vladimir. I am a part of you." As if in response, the monk's body dissolved into a fine red mist. The metallic smell of blood filled the air. Vladimir closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the warm vapor bathing him in its welcome embrace. The sound of sharp, labored breaths woke him from his reverie. His eyes snapped open, revealing a clearing in a serene forest. His heart raced in an excited rhythm. At his feet lay two mangled forms - one still, the other gasping - both drenched in blood. Vladimir examined himself in wonder. He was a boy no older than fifteen. In his right hand he clutched a hunting knife in a death grip - so hard, in fact, that the handle had cut him. His fine clothes were sullied everywhere with scarlet. He knew this moment. These were his playmates. These were his first. The maimed figure crawled towards him, looking up with a mixture of sadness and bewilderment. The expression turned to hatred. A hand shot forward, gripping his boot. Vladimir recoiled, breaking free and stumbling backwards away from the dying child. The boy opened his mouth as if to scream, but no words came out. Instead, a torrent of blood spilled forth from his lips into the dirt. He extended an accusing finger at his murderer. Vladimir dropped his knife, and the darkness took him. A moment later he was standing at the foot of a mountain trail in the shadow of a great structure. Before him, propped on a spike, lay a blanched corpse. Beneath that lay a font of blood, hewn into the rocks by primitive tools. He looked up, raising a hand to shield his wind-burned face. The trail before him contained perhaps a dozen such specimens, set at even intervals along the path. He felt the now familiar quickening of his pulse. The thrill overwhelming any sense of dread, he ascended. Wandering through the halls of this ancient structure, the trail of drained bodies guiding his path, Vladimir's excitement grew. He came at last to a great hall. All about him hung the deceased, their lifeblood settling in pools below. At the front of the grisly scene stood a robed monk, white hair slicked back out of his face. His blood-red eyes shone menacingly on his pale, implacable face as he beckoned to the enraptured traveler. Vladimir approached, unblinking; entranced by the spectacle, eyes locked on the man before him. The monk stared back curiously. "Have you no fear, boy?" he asked, interested. Vladimir shook his head wordlessly, never breaking his gaze. "I see what you are", the monk continued, "You are a harbinger, my child. A Crimson Reaper, come to collect." He smiled grimly, a peal of laughter following. "What is your name, young one?" "I am called Vladimir", stammered the bewildered youth. "You are now my charge, Vladimir", replied the aging figure, smiling. "Do not disappoint me." Vladimir stared deeply into his mentor's eyes. The sight made his veins run ice. He had killed this man. He had taken his blood. And Dmitri had asked him to do it; had threatened him with death if he refused. The room around him went dark once more, leaving him alone again with the phantom of his master. The monk folded his arms across his chest. "Why do you want to join the League, Vladimir?" asked Dmitri expectantly. "I wish to bring honor to my noble house and to hone my craft", Vladimir answered immediately. The apparition before cracked a bemused smile. "Why do you want to join the League, Vladimir?" it repeated. "To fight for the glory of Noxus, my homeland", Vladimir replied, hesitant. Dimitri's amusement vanished. He looked displeased. "Why do you want to join the League, Vladimir?" he echoed. Vladimir's face darkened. He answered, slowly this time, "I must kill." The old monk nodded. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" he asked. Vladimir bared his teeth. "Liberating, really", came his retort. As if in response, the door behind flew open, bathing him in light. He was alone. Previous Abilities Vladimir gains % bonus health)}} and (these bonuses do not stack with themselves) |targeting = Crimson Pact is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Crimson Pact's bonuses interact with stat modifiers from items, creating a cyclic loop ( % bonus for every 1% modifier) # will grant Vladimir % bonus health}} # will grant Vladimir % bonus health}} # will grant Vladimir % AP}} }} After a seconds delay, Vladimir drains the lifeforce of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and healing himself. |leveling = | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} % AP)}}}} |hp}} |cooldown = |range = 600 |targeting = Transfusion is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the damage (will not prevent the healing) |additional = * Vladimir only heals once Transfusion returns to him (he heals instantly with spell vamp) * Vladimir will not be healed if he uses or before Transfusion returns to him, or if his target is behind (in all cases, Transfusion will fizzle) }} Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood, gaining % bonus movement speed (decays exponentially over 1 second) and becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. |description2 = Enemies standing on the pool are by 40% and dealt magic damage every half second, while Vladimir heals himself for 15% of the damage dealt. |leveling2 = % bonus health)}}| -Enhanced Damage Per Half Second|nolist=}} % bonus health}}}} | -Enhanced Maximum Damage|nolist=}} % bonus health)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 20% |costtype = Current Health |range = 150 |targeting = Sanguine Pool is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will not block the damage. |additional = * Sanguine Pool has no cast time and does not interrupt Vladimir's previous orders. * Sanguine Pool's first tick damages immediately (final one occurs seconds before Vladimir becomes targetable again) * Sanguine Pool's slow ends once enemy units get out of range. * gives Sanguine Pool a | % AP)}} per half second}} ratio. * Vladimir cannot basic attack or use abilities during Sanguine Pool (can use summoner spells and/or active ability items) * Vladimir will still gain Sanguine Pool's effect if he is affected * Sanguine Pool is not canceled if Vladimir is hit by abilities with attached crowd control effects ( , ) as he becomes untargetable. * Damage over time ( , , ) persists during Sanguine Pool if applied on Vladimir before he becomes untargetable. * Vladimir cannot be targeted by allied auras/abilities ( , , , , base fountain) during Sanguine Pool (except for ) * Sanguine Pool cannot be used to bypass player-created terrain ( , , ) except for (Vladimir ignores crowd control effects while untargetable) }} After a seconds delay, Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging all nearby enemies. |description2 = Every time Vladimir uses Tides of Blood, he empowers his next cast for 10 seconds (stacks up to 4 times) increasing Tides of Blood's base damage and cost each by 25% as well as granting Vladimir increased self-healing, health regeneration, and spell vamp each by a percentage (stacks multiplicatively with itself) |leveling = | -Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} % AP)}}}} |leveling2 = | -Enhanced Maximum Damage|nolist=}} % AP)}}}} %| %}} |range = 610 |cooldown = |cost = |Minimum}}| |Maximum}}}} |costtype = Health |targeting = Tides of Blood is a point-blank area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage (will not prevent Vladimir from gaining the bonuses) |additional = * Tides of Blood's empowerment interacts with as well as with sustain from , , and allied abilities. * Vladimir can cast Tides of Blood and gain a stack even if there are no valid targets in range. * Tides of Blood can target and hit enemies in fog of war, in brush, or in stealth. * Tides of Blood can hit enemies standing outside maximum range (the in-game indicator is smaller than the damage radius) * At max rank and fully stacked, Tides of Blood grants % increased sustain per stack ( % with ) }} Vladimir infects all enemies in the target area with a virulent plague, increasing the damage they take from all sources by 12% for 5 seconds, after which all infected enemies take magic damage. |leveling = | % AP)}}}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |targeting = Hemoplague is a ground-targeted area of effect with a debuff component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the debuff (thus preventing the damage) |additional = * Hemoplague has no cast time and affects the target area instantly (there is a seconds animation time during which Vladimir can use , summoner spells, and/or active ability items, but not or ) * Hemoplague will amplify almost all damage sources and/or types (including neutral monsters but excluding true damage) as well as multiplicatively increase percent damage modifiers. * Hemoplague will only interrupt an enemy's once they are damaged. }} Previous Splash Art North America= Vladimir OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Vladimir Vladimir CountSkin old.jpg|1st Count Vladimir Vladimir MarquisSkin old.jpg|1st Marquis Vladimir Vladimir NosferatuSkin old.jpg|1st Nosferatu Vladimir Vladimir VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Vladimir |-|China= Vladimir OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Vladimir Vladimir CountSkin Ch.jpg|Count Vladimir Vladimir MarquisSkin Ch.jpg|Marquis Vladimir Vladimir NosferatuSkin Ch.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Vladimir VandalSkin Ch.jpg|Vandal Vladmir Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 537 from 525. ** Health growth increased to 96 from 84. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Attack-moving during it no longer causes it to immediately release. ;V7.4 * ** Now correctly gets audio quotes when he attacks. ;V7.3 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from 52. ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Crimson Rush's bonus damage reduced to 85% from 100%. ;V6.20 * General ** New splash artwork for Count and Marquis. ;V6.20 * ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** bonus heal against minion reduced to 35% from 50%. * ** Maximum magic damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Maximum magic damage health ratio reduced to from . ** Missile wifth increased to 60 from 40. ** Missiles spawned reduced to 15 from 20. ;V6.18 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 525 from 550. * ** Crimson rush healing bonus reduced to (10 level)}} from . * ** Maximum health cost/bonus damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V6.15 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.14 * ** *** Slight flickering in cast visuals ;V6.13 * ** Bonus AP reduced to % bonus health}} from . ** Bonus health increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.11 * ** Related voice-over lines not playing. * ** Related voice-over lines not playing. ;V6.10 * ** Particle delays until just before becomes available. * ** Second cast canceling early. * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Additional heal changed to 50% for each champion hit beyond the first, instead of 100% additively. *** Maximum heal increased to from . ;May 9th Hotfix * ** Heal AP ratio increased to from %|AP}}. * ** Minimum damage increased to from . *** Maximum damage increased to from . ;V6.9 Gameplay Update * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base health increased to 550 from 543. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 85. ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 48. ** Base rmor increased to 23 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . * ** Bonus AP increased to from %|health}}. ** Bonus health reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Base heal changed to from . ** Heal AP ratio reduced to from . ** After two casts, and for the next one, Vladimir gains for seconds. If used before it expires, Vladimir gains bonus movement speed and the empowered cast will deal 100% increased damage as well as heal for an additional (+ 5% % per 100 AP)}} missing health)}} but this healing is reduced to 50% against minions. The empowered cast will also count as the first stack toward the next . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Health ratio reduced to from . * - ** Vladimir begins charging, increasing Tides of Blood's damage while rapidly consuming over the next second. Vladimir is slowed after this initial second if he continues to charge. After or if interrupted, Vladimir will automatically use the second cast. ** Vladimir unleashes the stored blood in a nova of bolts, each dealing between % maximum health)}} and magic damage to the first enemy they hit. Enemies can intercept multiple bolts but can only be damaged once. Minions cannot block more than 5 bolts and, if they do get hit by one, the bolt will deal area-of-effect damage that only affects other nearby minions. If charged for at least 1 second, enemies hit are also slowed by % for a few seconds. ** Tides of Blood's charge-up is not interrupted by casting but it will be canceled early if the second cast is used. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from at all ranks. ** Range: 600 * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Damage amplification reduced to 10% from 12%. ** Vladimir heals for per champion damaged by the plague's detonation. ;V4.16 * ** Incorrect increased healing from spell vamp and life steal. ;V4.11 * ** While active Vladimir can cast summoner spells and use items. ;V4.7 * ** Vladimir still being affected by stuns or roots while untargetable. ** Tooltip updated to display correct self-healing value ( % instead of the intended 15). ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V3.13 * ** Wind-down time occasionally longer than the intended seconds. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Bonus movement speed decays over time. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Vladimir occasionally being hit by projectiles while active. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Interaction with bonus health sources (percent health runes, ). * ** Damage amplification reduced to 12% from 14%. * ** Bonus healing bonus changed to % from 8% at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Bonus health reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cost ramp-up reduced to 25% from 50%.. * ** Health cost reduced to 0 from . ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Display range being much shorter than actual one ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Spell effects application type changed to single-target (Spell Vamp, ) ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;v1.0.0.118b * ** Base heal reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Bonus AP reduced to % bonus health}} from . * ** On-cast bonus movement speed. ** Turrets sometimes idling while active. ** Vladimir occasionally not being correctly targeted by enemy units once duration is over. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Slow reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.107 * General ** Ability volume balance changed. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Bonuses being lower than intended. ** Not dealing full damage if Vladimir has 4 stacks before casting. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Damage amplification changed to 14% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Will heal Vladimir even if target is spell immune. * ** Damaging enemies who blocked it or removed it. ;V1.0.0.102 * ** Damage per second changed to from . ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Slow duration increased to seconds from 1. ** Not dealing the intended damage. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Vladimir restoring health when acquiring AP. * ** Not restoring enough health via spell vamp. ** Tooltip displaying incorrect heal value (lower than intended). ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Grants assists even if it doesn't damage the target. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Cast range increased to 620 from 570. ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Tooltip updated to display bonus stats. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Can be blocked by . ;V1.0.0.97 * Added }} Category:Vladimir Category:Champion history